


One of Those Days

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [10]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to a sad Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

It had been a few weeks since Holly and Tom had returned from their first leg of the Thor: The Dark World press tour in Australia and Asia. The couple had fallen back into their routine of rehearsals and office work in preparation for the number of international premieres they would be attending. 

But their third week back was also the week of Holly’s “time of the month.” And she felt absolutely pitiful curled up in the chair in their living room, clutching Daisy to her as they waited for him to come home. He was late. Quite late. Being almost midnight, she had begun to worry. 

Keys jingled outside the door and Daisy leapt from her lap, hurrying to the door to greet her other human, who cooed to her as soon as he stepped in the door, setting his bag down with an audible thump and hanging his coats up on the rack. 

“Where’s mummy, my Daisy?” he cooed, following the much smaller dog into the living room, where he found her in her pitiful state. 

Tom dropped to his knees in front of her, blue eyes peering up into her tearful brown set. Wordlessly, he began to place gentle kisses all over her face, kissing her tears away. Kissing the pain away. Her hands reached up to hold his neck, accepting every kiss he offered. “Darling,” he murmured, his long arms looping around her waist. “What is it?” 

“I was just…” she started, finding herself momentarily lost in his warm gaze. Watching her expectantly, his arms constricted around her a bit tighter, pulling her to straddle his thighs as he sat on the floor. “I was… a little bit…” she took a deep, sobering breath followed by an adorably melancholy hiccup. “Lonely, I guess.” 

Tom watched her sadly, brushing a tear soaked lock of hair from her face. With a small sigh, he fell back against the rug, dragging her with him. Holly blinked down at him with her dark eyes, red curls curtaining around his head. “I wish I could tell you that things would change very soon.” 

“I know… me, of all people, should know your schedule.” She half-joked. Tom pursed his lips at her, unsure of what to say. But she smiled sadly, moving to rest her head in the crook of his neck. 

Daisy padded towards them, belly swinging side-to-side and tail going a mile a minute. It wasn’t often that her owners got down on the floor with her together. 

“Dais,” Tom murmured happily, making kissy noises at her. Holly lifted her head from his neck to look at their furry baby, a smile brightening her beautiful features. Daisy clumsily joined Holly upon Tom’s chest, nuzzling into his sweater and thumping her little tail against his abdomen. Laughing quietly at the puppy, Holly wrapped her arm around her and brought her closer, nuzzling her nose into her soft, golden fur. 

The tears had subsided as she found herself protected in her fiancé’s arms and a snuggle buddy in her own and she soon drifted to sleep. Tom laid there, arms wrapped tightly around her as he stared at the ceiling. 

He felt guilty. Guilty that he couldn’t give her more time with his busy schedule for Coriolanus. Guilty that she had cried over him. 

Could he ever give her the time that she needed from him in the future? While she was pregnant? Could he devote that time to his children?

Looking down at her red curls, he hesitantly smoothed his hand over her hair, murmuring his apologies to her. 

He would make it work no matter what happened for the both of them. For their family. Sacrifices would be made. But they would be worthwhile. All of these future moments for their family would be worth it. No regrets would be had.   
Shifting, Tom brought himself upright, tightening his arms around her to carry her up the stairs while she still clutched the sleeping puppy. She murmured to him in her sleep, fingers curling around his tie and he smiled at how adorable she was. “Don’t go.” She murmured as he set her on their bed, wrapping her in her favorite soft, navy blue blanket. 

“I won’t, darling.” He murmured back to her, kicking his shoes off and shucking his tie to the side. Her hand reached towards him, settling on top of the fluffy white covers. After unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, he crawled in beside her, intertwining their fingers and gathering her into his arms beneath the down covers. 

With a small sigh, she nuzzled her nose against his chest, placing one gentle peck there before closing her eyes once again. Daisy crawled down Tom’s long body, draping herself over his waist. 

“I love you.” He whispered gently, lips brushing against her forehead. “Eternally. With every last fiber of my being.” Sniffling, she wiped away her stray tears and kissed his chin. 

“I love you, Thomas.” She whispered back to him. “I couldn’t ask for a more amazing man in my life.” Tom’s cheeks heated at her sweet words as he kissed her cheekbone gently. 

“May I get you ready for bed?” he asked quietly, hovering over her. Nodding in response, Tom pulled the covers back just slightly, large hands lifting the hem of her oversized shirt to find the waistband of her leggings. Wordlessly, he peeled them down her legs. Holly sighed in approval, eyes fluttering closed as he reached back beneath her shirt, unclasping her bra and dragging the straps down her arms from beneath the shirt, then pulling it off and flinging it to the side. 

He continued, leaning down to kiss from her temple to her chin and then her neck to her collarbone. Holly moaned his name quietly, fingers tightening around the fabric of his shirt. “I’m here.” He murmured, rearing to pull his dress shirt off and then his plain white shirt over his head. The pants came next, joining her clothes at the foot of the bed. His hands traveled up the sides of her legs and found her torso, thumbs pressing against her abdomen. Rotating his thumbs, he massaged her lower half and brought her a bit of relief. 

“Oh my... Tom.” She murmured, running her hands through his curls as he placed soothing kisses on her stomach. 

“Do you want your heating pad?” he asked quietly, coming eye level with his fiancée. 

“Please.” She mumbled, pulling him down for a kiss. Tom offered her a small smile, sliding off the bed to retrieve her heating pad from the bathroom. Daisy stole his place, propping herself at Holly’s head and licking her nose affectionately. He returned to the scene, grinning at his two favorite girls. 

He plugged the pad into the wall and wound the cord around their bedside table, moving it beneath the covers and placing it on her abdomen. “Mmm,” she murmured, settling back against the pillows. Tom crawled onto the bed once again beside her, beneath the covers and pulling her against him. 

“I have a question for you…” he said quietly, running his hand over hair. Opening her eyes, she rolled her head towards him, brown orbs flickering to his lips and then back to his eyes. “Would you like to be my date to the premieres?” Her eyes widened. 

“You… you want to go public?” she asked, her lips curling happily. 

“Of course, darling. We’re engaged now. We’re that much closer to forever. I think it’s time.” He whispered. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” He laughed quietly as she pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
